Crossroads
Crossroads is the 30th Chapter of Detroit: Become Human. It is in the perspective of all 3 protagonists: Kara, Markus, and Connor. 'Flowchart' 'Kara' *Driving to Jericho with Alice *Driving To Jericho with Alice & Luther **Look Outside **Change Radio Station *Parking Lot *Time to Say Goodbye *Arrive at Jericho *Board the Ship *Find a warm place for Alice *Upstairs **Read Detroit In Chaos **Read Terror in Detroit *Meet Markus *Meet North *Go back to Alice *Spot Android Child * Join Alice **Stay Distant ***Alice leaves with Luther ***Alice Leaves Alone ****Jericho is under attack *****Run away ******'Kara Left Jericho Alone' *****Look for Alice ******Find Alice **Hug Alice ***'Kara, Alice & Luther Left Jericho' ***'Kara & Alice Left Jericho' *Kara & Alice in the Corridor **Escape with Luther **Search for Exit ***Out of Time ****'Kara, Alice & Luther Captured' ****'Kara & Alice Captured' ***Wrong Way ****'Kara, Alice & Luther Captured' ****'Kara & Alice Captured' ***Luther opens Door ***Android Opens door and is shot ****Go through Door *****Luther is shot ******Run to Luther *******Leave Luther *******Help Luther ********Get Luther to Safety *********Leave Luther Hidden ********Fail *********'Kara, Alice & Luther Captured' *Run Toward Exit *Soldiers Block the Way *Hide *Android seeks Shelter **Open the Door ***Android Enters But is Shot ****Captured *****'Kara & Alice Captured' ****Fight Back **Keep the Door Closed *Escape Cabin *Kara Flees *Try to Escape **Almost Reach Breach ***Soldiers Shoot at the Crowd ****Surrender *****Face ******Kara is struck *******Alice Intervenes ********'Kara & Alice Captured' ******Luther Sacrifices Himself *******Leave Jericho ********'Kara & Alice Escaped Jericho' *****Convince ******Soldier Threatens Kara & Alice *******Raise Arms ********''Kara & Alice Captured'' *****Obey ******Raise Arms *******'Kara & Alice Captured' ****Run Away *****Kara is Shot in the Leg ******Surrender *******Raise Arms ********'Kara & Alice Captured' ******Face *******Kara is Struck ********Alice Intervenes *********'Kara & Alice Captured' *******Luther Sacrifices Himself ********Leave Jericho *********'Kara & Alice Escaped Jericho' ******Crawl *******Alice is Shot ********'Kara & Alice Died in the Assault' ******Out of Time *******Alice is Shot ********'Kara & Alice Died in the Assault' *****Play Dead ******Soldiers Close In *******Defend Alice ********Kara is Shot *********Get Closer to Alice **********'Kara & Alice Died in the Assault' ********Luther Sacrifices Himself *********Leave Jericho **********'Kara & Alice Escaped Jericho' *******Remain Still ********Leave Jericho *********'Kara & Alice Escaped Jericho' 'Markus' *Markus died in "Freedom March" **Captain's Cabin with North ***Josh and North discuss ***Josh, Simon, and North discuss ****'North Stayed Alone with Her Thoughts' *Captain's Cabin **Council with Josh and North **Council with Josh, Simon, and North ***Discuss with North ****Kiss North ****Don't Kiss North *****'Markus Stayed Alone with His Thoughts' ***Markus Ousted ****'Markus Left Jericho' ****On a Rooftop *****Jericho is under attack ******Leave Forever *******'Markus Left Jericho' ******Go Back To Jericho *In the Corridor with Markus #1 *Meet Your Team *Try to Escape **Wrong Way ***Soldiers Shoot Markus ****Markus is Wounded *****Soldiers Kill Markus ******'Markus Killed and Most of Jericho Captured' **Out of Time ***Soldiers Shoot Markus ****Markus is Wounded *****Soldiers Kill Markus ******'Markus Killed and Most of Jericho Captured' **Meet Lucy **A Bridge Breaks Under Markus *Markus in the Corridor *Sneak Around the Soldiers *Soldiers Threaten Androids **Stay Away ***Androids Are Killed **Intervene ***Deal With Soldiers ****Androids Escape ***Get Shot ****Markus Wounded *****Androids Escape ****Markus Collapses *****'Markus Killed and Most of Jericho Captured' *Progress to the Next Corridor *Soldiers Coming Markus' Way **Jump Soldiers **Climb Away **Time Out ***Climb Away ****Markus Wounded *****Markus collapses ******'Markus Killed and Most of Jericho Captured' *Enter a Well *Androids Are Chased By Soldiers **Androids are Shot **Knock Soldiers Out ***Androids Escape *Approach the Hold *Josh Fighting a Soldier **Intervene ***Neutralize Soldiers ****Josh escapes ****Lose the Upper Hand *****Markus Collapses ******Josh is Shot by the Soldier *******'Markus Killed and Most of Jericho Captured' *****Josh Sacrifices Himself ******Comfort Josh ***Stay Away ****Soldier Shot Josh *****Comfort Josh *In the Hold with Markus *Enter Old Engine Room **Soldiers Interrupt ***Neutralize Them ***Fail to Neutralize Them ****Markus is Shot Dead *****'Markus Killed and Most of Jericho Captured' **Connor Interrupts and Markus Pushes Him Aside **Fail to Reach the Gun ***Connor Shoots Markus ****'Connor Killed Markus' **Reach the Gun ***Markus Shoots Connor *Trigger the Countdown *In the Corridor with Markus #2 *Join the Others *Try to Escape **Lose too Much Time ***Markus Gets Shot ****North Escapes *****Connor Jumps with her *****Simon Jumps with her *****Josh Jumps with her *****'Markus Died Buying Time for Jericho' ***North is Shot ****Choose to Save North *****Fail to Save North ******Markus Gets Shot *******North Escapes ********Connor Jumps with her ********Simon Jumps with her ********Josh Jumps with her ********'Markus Died Buying Time for Jericho' ******Connor Rescues Markus *******Kill the Soldiers *****Save North ******Connor Protects Markus and North *******Kill the Soldiers *******Die Buying Some Time ******Run to Exit ****Run Away **Markus Jumps ***Simon Jumps with him ***Josh Jumps with him ***North Jumps with him ***Connor Jumps with him ****'Markus Fled with his People' 'Connor' *At Ferndale *Follow Jericho Trail *In the Ship *Explore Jericho **Spot Kara **Spot Alice **Spot Explosives **Spot Tracis **Spot Rupert **Read Detroit In Chaos **Read Terror in Detroit *Stopped by Lucy *Back in Captain's Cabin **Threaten Markus *Back in Captain's Cabin with North **Threaten North ***Remain Machine ****Jericho is Under Attack *****Markus Jumps Connor *****North Jumps Connor ****In the ship ****Pursue Markus **** Pursue North ****Cargo Hall ****Stopped by Soldier *****Perkins Alibi *****Attempt to Persuade *****Attack ******Neutralize Assailant ******Fail to Neutralize Assailant *******'Machine Connor was Destroyed' ********Cyberlife Will Send a New Connor *****Run ******Soldiers Shoot Connor *******'Machine Connor was Destroyed' ********CyberLife Will Send a New Connor *****Resume Pursuit ******Connor Interrupts and Markus Pushes him Aside *******Fail to Reach Gun Before Markus ********Markus Shoots Connor *********'Machine Connor Was Destroyed' **********CyberLife Will Send a New Connor *******Reach Gun Before Markus ********Connor Shoots Markus *********'Connor Killed Markus' *******Corridor Confrontation ********Find Josh ********Spot North *********Made It **********North Escaped ***********Soldier Kills Connor ************'Machine Connor Was Destroyed' *************CyberLife Will Send a New Connor *********Shot by Soldier **********Soldier Kills Connor ***********'Machine Connor Was Destroyed' ************CyberLife Will Send a New Connor ****Become Deviant ****Jericho is under attack *****Warn Markus *****Warn North ****Join Deviants ****Deviant Connor in the Corridor #1 ****Make for the Hold *****Connor Goes Wrong Way ******Connor is killed *******'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' ********CyberLife Will Send a New Connor *****Out of Time ******Soldier Shoots Connor *******Connor is wounded ********Connor is killed *********'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' **********CyberLife Will Send a New Connor *****Meet Lucy *****Bridge Collapses ****Deviant Connor in the Corridor #2 ****Sneak Past Soldiers ****Soldiers Threaten Androids *****Stay Away ******Androids are Executed *****Intervene ******Kill the Soldiers *******Androids Escape ******Get Shot *******Connor is Wounded ********Androids Escape *******Connor is Shot ********'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' *********CyberLife Will Send a New Connor ****Next Corridor ****Soldiers Coming *****Jump Soldiers *****Climb Beside Soldiers *****Lose Too Much Time ******Climb Beside Soldiers *******Connor is Wounded ********Connor is Shot *********'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' **********Cyberlife Will Send a New Connor ****Enter a well ****Androids are Chased by Soldiers *****Androids are Shot *****Use Reservoir to Knock Soldiers Out ******Androids Escape ****Approach Hold ****Josh is dying ****Comfort Josh ****In the hold with Deviant Connor ****In Control Room ****Soldiers Interrupt *****Neutralize Them ******Arm Explosive *****Fail ******Connor is shot Dead *******'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' ********Cyberlife Will Send a New Connor ****Deviant Connor in the Corridor #3 ****Join the Others ****Try to escape *****Out of Time *****North Jumps ******'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' *******CyberLife Will Send a New Connor ******Simon Jumps with her *****Made it *****Connor Jumps ******Simon Jumps with him ******North Jumps with him ******'Connor Escaped with Jericho's People' ****Help Markus ******Connor Jumps with the Others *******'Connor Escaped with Jericho's People' *****Fail to Help Markus ******'Deviant Connor Was Destroyed on the Ship' *******CyberLife Will Send a New Connor 'Relationship Changes' 'Amanda' *Becoming a Deviant (Very Negative) 'Software Instability' *Choosing "reason" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "convince" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "appeal" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "our cause" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "sow doubts" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "question" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "undermine" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "rally" as Markus when Connor confronts him in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "stay back!" as Connor when confronting Markus or North in the captain's cabin (Negative) *Choosing "warning shot" as Connor when confronting Markus or North in the captain's cabin (Negative) *Choosing "enough!" as Connor when confronting Markus or North in the captain's (Negative) *Choosing "disturbed" as Connor when confronting North in the captain's cabin (Positive) *Choosing "cold" as Connor when confronting North in the captain's (Negative) 'North' *Choosing "confrontation" (Positive) *Choosing "dialogue" (Negative) *Choosing "stay hiding" (Negative) *Kiss her (Very Positive) *Refuse to kiss her (Very Negative) *Regrouping with her and the others (Positive) *Saving her (Very Negative) 'Simon' *Choosing "stay hiding" (Positive) *Regrouping with him and the others (Positive) *Saving North (Positive) *Choosing to let North die or failing to save her (Negative) 'Josh' *Choosing "remorse" (Positive) *Choosing "angry" (Negative) *Choosing "confrontation" (Negative) *Choosing "dialogue" or "stay hiding" (Positive) *Saving him (Very Positive) *Regrouping with him and the others (Positive) *Saving North (Positive) *Choosing to let North die or failing to save her (Very Negative) 'Alice' *Stay distant (Very Negative) *Hug her (Very Positive) *Finding her if Kara was distant with Alice after Jericho is attacked (Very Positive) *Helping Luther (Positive) *Protecting Alice and leaving Luther behind (Negative) *Choosing "hurry" after leaving Luther behind (Negative) *Kara lets in the android inside the room they are hiding (Positive) *Kara keeps the door closed, refusing to let the android in the room they are hiding in (Negative) 'Luther' *Kara hugs Alice (Positive) *Kara stays distant from Alice (Negative) *Helping him (Positive) Category:Chapters